Family in its first stages
by Effenay
Summary: Ginaka Fluff with a touch of 'adult' matters


Family in its first stages

Upon her visit to his place, she settled into the couch, making herself comfortable. He made the first move, giving her a light peck on the lips. She, in turn, deepened the connection, bringing him to hold her by her shoulders as he settled to the space beside her, kneeling on the cushion. She melted in his arms, her body shifting to slide them down to the cushions, allowing them to lie back along the length of the sofa.

With him on top of her, never breaking the kiss, his hands slid to hold and caress her hair and neck. He then slid his bionic hand onto her own, allowing her to grasp at the faux hand. She opened her eyes and in the corner of her eye, she blinked at the watcher on standby. She broke the kiss, flustered when she was made aware of it. She then covered his mouth before he could have the chance to kiss her again.

"Wait," she stopped him, she then pointed to the canine that eagerly watched their little make-out session, "Dime's watching…"

Ginoza sat up and saw Dime sitting up on its hind legs as if it had expected something from either of them. Akane, who was lying on her back, beckoned the creature closer to her. The husky, in turn, approached her, sneezing as it did so as it allowed her the privilege to pat its head. What first came out as a simple gesture of appreciation then escalated into cuddling the enforcer's furry roommate. Her attention to the animal left Ginoza feeling a little jealous and left out as she got off the sofa and knelt down before Dime as she continued to cuddle him.

After what was supposedly a few short minutes became what felt like an eternity for Ginoza as she continued to ignore the owner. And so, giving up on the possibility of continuing where they left off he poured the amber liquid into a glass. He sipped the contents as he watched Dime rest its head on her lap as she stroked its golden brown fur.

_It can't be helped. _He thought as he closed his eyes while taking another shot, scoffing at himself for getting jealous over a dog.

But seeing her delighted expression as she paid close attention to Dime made it worth the expense.

If they had a child, a scenario like this might have been slightly similar. Or different. But knowing what the rest of the world would say if they did, they had been cautious of their actions. He never popped the question despite his eagerness of wanting to have her by his side for the rest of his life. He felt that if he did, it would only make her cling onto a sense of false hope.

After another gulp or two, he closed his eyes, reflecting on the thought.

He felt a warm hand taking the small glass off his own hand, the sensation of soft lips planted onto his own. He opened his eyes and saw Akane standing before him as she placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Dime's already asleep," she said, pointing at the animal that was now locked in its crib curling itself into a ball.

She fidgeted her fingers, needless to say, that she was suddenly all shy and apologetic about the disruption. He smiled at her nervousness, taking her hands and holding them to assure her that all is forgiven.

She relaxed at the comfortable grip of his hands that held hers with sweet tenderness.

"Ginoza-san, shall we continue where we left off?"

He responded to her words by holding her by the waist and carrying her back to the cushions, leaning over her to resume what they had been meaning to continue.

Ginoza hovered over her slight figure, fingers running through her hair as his thoughts hovered over his head.

"Tell me what it is your thinking."

His eyes met hers, unsurprised that she was able to see through his troubles.

"I thought about what it might be like if we had a child."

Her cheeks flushed into a deep rosy colour. Apparently he wasn't aware of the implications of his words. When he did, his face reddened at the realisation.

"Sorry…" he covered his mouth as he turned to the direction of the wall. "That was uncalled for."

Initially just as flushed as he was, she laughed at the sight of his flustered appearance. Despite being 8 years older, he was still thinking things in its innocent notions.

"Please don't laugh," he said, seething in his embarrassment. "Forget what I just said. It was just a thoughtless thing I said–"

"Do you want to try?"

The words made his heart stop. He looked down on her, his eyes meeting her gaze. The words stuck on his throat.

"Ginoza-san," her smile was genuine and yet held an implication that she was serious.

"… Baka," he said, "Don't make jokes like that."

"What if I said I was half-serious?"

"That would mean you were half-joking, that still counts."

She laughed all the more harder at him. The temperature rose to his ears, his face burning in embarrassment when he realized her teasing.

Unable to stand it any further, he grabbed her by the chin and forced his kiss onto her lips, hoping that it would divert the subject. Instead, she smiled at the kiss as a small giggle escaped from her as her breathing hitched at the uncontrollable euphoria in her system.

His clumsiness was one of the few things she loved about him. She knew he had been meaning to propose to her, and so she eagerly waited for him despite knowing that they couldn't be recognised as a couple under the eyes of Sybil.

Before she knew it, his hands travelled down to her waist, then tugged at her shirt for him to slink underneath it to feel her skin. She gasped a moan at the sensation, as she was still sensitive to his touch. This time he was the one who was laughing.

"Inspector, this is what happens when you tease a hunting dog in his cage," he smirked, his hand resting on her waist.

She then placed her hand on his hand and said;

"Then… all I have to do is accept the consequences."

The seriousness of her voice made him realize she had given him her consent.

This time, he caressed her as he slid his hand onto her back, unclasping the clasp of her bra.

"You do understand the risks, don't you?"

She nodded, not long after she leaned over to him to kiss him.

Afterword

**End Notes**

**The scenario was inspired by a pic I once saw in pixiv randomly. Personally, that escalated quickly to a point I had to stop myself before I got carried away.**


End file.
